Dead People Don't Always Stay Down
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Rebecca was the gentlest girl in Suna. Gaara, the monster of Suna, killed her. But what happened next was not in his plans. Gaaraoc Gaaraxoc Gaaoc Gaaxoc
1. Chapter 1

(( Okay I know that I have to keep going with my stories... but when inspiration strikes, it strikes hard when it's a good idea to you. So I'm going to continue the others as planned... WHILE starting a new Gaara story. I deleted my "Clashing Blades, Song Possession" story. I just... fell out of the whole Beyblade genre. Although, I still love Kai, I couldn't continue... I'm sorry for the five people who took the time to read and review my story.))

Chapter 1: Are You Sure I Died?

My name is Rebecca Reed. Everyone in Suna knows about Gaara-- the Shukaku holder. Except me. I don't know. Or should I say, I didn't know. The day that I saw him was the day that I died. But I didn't really die: I was reborn by the sands that he used to squeeze the life out of me. But he didn't destroy my body like he did everyone else's. And for that, I am grateful.

He killed me but I still lived. I wasn't breathing but hours after, I was warmed and my pulse restarted. I think it was because I hadn't fulfilled anything in my life. I played it safe and didn't really live. I died without falling in love with anyone. I know, I know, that's not all that important, right? Well, even if it's not meant to be, at least one time is worth it. So I was sent back into my cold, lifeless body. And I recovered in the hospital, the doctors were amazed that I was even alive after I told them about meeting Gaara.

I was surprised that they were calling me Rebecca. That wasn't a name that registarred in my mind. They told me that I am Rebecca Reed and I suppose I was before my death. But I'm different than the way that my "parents" say that I am. I'm supposed to be shy but I'm not. I'm a nice girl but why does it feel so good to be "bad"? All of the clothes in Rebecca's closet are my size but they're so conservative that it makes me feel like I'm suffocating.

The day that I returned to the house, they showed me that incredibly girlie-looking room and I looked in the mirror for the first time. Deep green eyes looked back at me, dark curls of brown hair fell in waves to the small of my back and framed my heart-shaped face. They left me alone and closed the door behind me so I could get used to "myself". Silly people. They thought I had amnesia. It's difficult to lose memories when you don't have any. They were Rebecca's, not mine. And a silver glint caught my eye.

A pair of scissors meant to trim eyebrows gleamed up at me enticingly. I knew what I had to do. With those scissors, I would carve my own name into existence. Rebecca was gone and I was given a life to live. No boundaries, no restrictions. I do what I want to do. After all, what could they do? Kill me? The very thought made me laugh as I began to snip off all of the hair that must have taken her years to grow out. But short hair was so easy to take care of-- I didn't have the patience to brush it for an hour or so. Outlining my eyes in liner, I was thrilled at how much they stood out. I didn't bother with mascara and lipstick. Natural with a touch of finesse.

I think I gave my "parents" a heart attack when they saw their little girl in her bra putting on make up that made her no less than sinful. I looked at them and smiled. "What do you think? Am I still Rebecca? Or do you wish to keep deluding yourselves?"

"Mother" fainted. "Father" turned a delightful shade of scarlet and started yelling at me. "You ARE Rebecca!" he insisted loudly.

My smile grew slightly and I walked over to him. "Someday, you'll see me. You won't see her because she died and I live her life FOR her," I vowed softly before walking out of the house, my bra shining in the sunlight-- I love the feel of silk on my body-- and hip-hugging, high-waisted pants swaying in the wind. I heard him yell at me to come back inside before anyone saw me. I ignored him. He didn't own me-- I'm my own person. I go where I want to go and I don't stay anywhere I don't want to.

((What do you think? Message me or give me a review on whether I should keep this going.))


	2. Who's THAT?

((I've gotten two reviews within 12 hours... and inspiration is still with me!!))

Sara conner

I'm confused why your character has a western first and last name. Does this  
take place in the Naruto world? I'm *hesitantly* interested in this fic, but  
after reading your note at the beginning, I'm wondering if I should bother  
keeping up. Whose to say you won't 'fall out' of this genre as well and  
delete this? YOu could have just left the story up and labled it  
discontinued, y'know...

((I understand your concern about the "falling out" part. But I won't fall out of this genre. My ideas are there but it's been such a long time since I've seen the show and I don't think I was doing too well on it. As for the discontinued labeling, I don't like discontinuing stories but if you want, I could put it back on as discontinued. And for the name, this does take place in the Naruto world but I'm really bad about coming up with names so... the shy girl who's dead has a western name and the new spitfire that is reborn shall have a japanese name... I just have to think about one that doesn't sound lame... lol))

SabakuNoGaara426

I love it!  
Keep up the good work and I cannot wait for the next chapter!

((yay! oh, and so you both know, SabakuNoGaara426 reviewed around 6 AM while Sara conner did so around 6 PM lol))

((Well... shall we get started?))

Chapter 2: Who's THAT?

Gaara looked at Suna in emotionless distain. He stood on a random roof looking at the people below, scurrying around like the insects they were. How he wanted to step on them, to show them how insignificant they really were. Perhaps later... perhaps someone who happened to walk into his territory. He then saw a girl walking around in a bra. 'Perhaps her...' he thought as he disappeared and reappeared behind the girl to spy on her. If he was going to hunt for blood, he might as well make sure he had the perfect prey.

But there was something about her. Had he seen her somewhere? No... no one around here was willing to walk around like that. Her hips swung side to side, bringing male eyes from every direction to her. But she didn't yell at them. Instead, she looked at them and gave them a smile that made even the hardest jonin turn away to blush. Was she doing some sort of genjutsu that affected only men?

Gaara looked again and saw that the girls were affected, but in a different way. A blush rose to their cheeks but they were glaring furiously at the half naked girl. Several of the ninja females fingered their kunais, wanting to kill the confident one.

After following the curvy young woman to the cliffs outside of Suna, he decided that now would be the best time to kill her. Too bad she turned around the moment he decided and looked straight into his eyes. "If you're going to follow someone, try to hide your obvious lust..." she purred, motioning for Gaara to come closer.

He looked at her strangely. Lust? "Perhaps for your blood..." he said in relation to her words. The sand swirled eagerly.

She giggled softly. "So cute... lusting after little old me. And suddenly, it seems so much hotter..." She moved to him and wrapped her arms and one leg around his body. "But you're still ice-cold..." she whispered.

The scourge of the blood-soaked sands was shocked-still. This strange girl with the emerald eyes was... touching him. Her body was so warm compared to the desert sun. He couldn't think of anything but those silk-bound breasts against his firm chest, her appendages pulling him closer. "Who are you?" he asked glaring at her for practically paralyzing him.

The girl gently kissed his cheek and pulled away. Heading back towards the cliff she'd been standing on, she said, "I am a girl who's never lived. I was a shell that didn't want to get close to anyone. I feared rejection then as I do now. But you won't refuse me, will you, Sabaku No Gaara?"

He wasn't surprised that she knew his name. He was practically infamous all around Suna. But why would anyone kiss him? He was a demon-carrier, for God's sake! "You must be ready to die or insane. Do you know what I am?"

"Shukaku's holder, the demon of Sand. Do you know what I am?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. "I'm just a girl. I'm not a ninja, I'm not an assassin. A simple girl but different from any that you have seen."

"You don't look any different than the rest of them. Just because you choose to walk around half-naked doesn't make you unique," he replied coldly.

"Wrong. I dress different because I'm not the same person that you met 2 weeks ago."

"I've never seen you in my life."

Rejection is something that the girl was afraid of-- she said so herself. So he did what she feared, rejecting her idea of him making her acquaintance. It was the truth but a harsh one.

But she didn't puff up in anger. She didn't cry crocodile tears. She simply chuckled and said, "Want to know who I am, Gaara?"

He didn't say anything and she finally turned back to look at him. Her eyes glittered and the wind ruffled her short hair. "I'm the girl you killed."

((How was that? Read and review please!))


	3. Are you sane?

((Okay, I'm totally sunburned from mowing the yard for the past two days before work but I'm still diligently obsessed with this idear so... here's the reviews! lol))

.Tinkerbell

(chapter 1)

This sounds interesting. I think you should continue. Definately.

(chapter 2)

ooh. Okay, you seriously have to continue it. I wanna see how you make him  
react. ...that'd be hard. How would Gaara react? -mind not working- pft. I  
give up and leave it in your hands. Please update? It's cool

((yay! I gotsa fan-girl... wait... no, Gaara has a fan-girl... he has too many, doesn't he? *puts on "I-love-Gaara" headband* well, anyway, Gaara will react... *mind not working* uhm... he'll react... like he does))

Sara conner

Nice. I'm glad to hear you'll be keeping this fic. It makes me breathe  
easier. Don't let us down! I'm intrigued by the fact that your character  
seems to know Gaara. (and why he would kill her in the first place) but then,  
Gaara doesn't really need a reason to kill does he?  
Thank you for answering my questions. Can't wait till the next chapter.

((I won't let you down, Sara conner... I'll be back. *couldn't resist* lol anyway, I'm always up for answering questions so long as they aren't meant to be malicious. I got a very harsh critique once and I spent a chapter writing an answer that was uber long... . I don't want to go through that again. Anyway, lol glad you like the chapter and hope you like the next *offers an "I-love-Gaara" headband*

LunaBell08

oh! BURN! *Last sentance*

((burn is noted... and I shall nurse him back to health! *chases a scared Gaara* lol))

XxBloodyRiverxX

Hmm, this has just the tinyiest hint of the movie catwoman, have you seen it?  
If you have you might get what I'm talking about, if not, or you still don't  
get it, just ask. I like this story, good plotline, please continue. and if  
you ever do fall out of this fandom, just ask me and I will continue them for  
you (/^7 Please update!

((actually when I saw the movie, I was all... "okay, this totally needs some Gaara-action" and I started formulatin' a chick with the same kind of attitude as her))

((Well, without further ado... Chapter 3!))

Chapter 3: Are you sane?

The girl looked at him with that same glint in her eyes. She smiled at him, willing him to believe her. Whether he did or not, she couldn't tell. He just looked at her like she was stupid or something. 'That Gaara...' she thought, giggling.

She then sat down. "I can't tell you my name, just so you know. And although I know my past name, I don't want to be known by that name."

"So I should just call you stupid girl," Gaara said. He wasn't exactly asking her-- it was an announcement.

She moved close to him and, the sand blocking her touch, she said coyly, "Don't call me names when you don't even know me, Sandman..."

He rolled his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Why get to know me?" she asked, "Because I'm the most fun you'll ever have. Your attitude just screams to be left alone. And it's the law of nature that girls are attracted to the unapproachable. Like a moth to a candle flame. And I definately think that you're the best damn person I've ever met. Despite your lack of conversation and patience..."

The sand reacted to his burried emotions and wrapped around her wrist. She looked at it and kissed the binding tenderly. "Your sand gave me a new chance to live-- to REALLY live. I will always be grateful. I am in your debt."

"Then die."

"You are in no position to order me around, love. You gave me life but you forgot to take away my freewill..." she said, looking up at him through her dark lashes. Then she giggled. "You are so used to living the life of the feared that you have no clue how to deal with someone who isn't afraid of you."

He clenched the sand's grip tighter and dragged her away from him. What was she saying? Did SHE want to be the one who didn't fear him? And why on EARTH would she call him 'love'? He secretly figured that she was insane beyond a doubt. "Why do they even allow people like you to walk the streets?" he asked her. "You are a danger to yourself and everyone around you. I should kill you where you stand."

"Then why don't you?" she asked in challenge.

That made Gaara shut up. Why didn't he? Why was she still alive? Why was he even bothering to tell her that he was going to kill her? Usually, he just DID it. He murdered without blinking his eyes. But there was something about this nameless girl that just didn't make him want to kill her. "If I've killed you once, then I shouldn't have to kill you again. Who heard of a monster having to kill someone twice?"

The girl smiled at him. "What a nice excuse you've made... well, I'd still like to be the one who isn't afraid of you. You can even call me a liar-- that I'm secretly afraid of you. But I know the truth. I don't fear you, Gaara. It's you who fears me."

He shook his head. "Are you sane? Why would I be scared of you?"

"Becasue we both know that you don't scare me. Not like you want me to be. Or do you REALLY want to be in control of terrified people all your life? I think you want someone there to talk to. You want someone who isn't scared shitless at the very mention of your name. I think you want someone to love you."

The binds tightened at that word again. Love. What was 'love'? How could anyone define 'love'? Mother and child? His mother died hating the village and naming him "self-loving demon". Was love the relationship between a father and son? His dad HATED him with a passion. Sibling love? They feared him. Where was the love?

"You gave me new life through your blood-soaked sand. I'm going to give you the love that you were denied. And there's NOTHING you can do to stop me," she said, smiling at him. "To everyone, I am Rebecca... to YOU, I will be known as Youko."


	4. To Drive Yourself Insane

(( Hello to all the people who... haven't given up on me and aren't polishing their kunais! I am so sorry! *bows for forgiveness* It's been six months of work, overtime at work, gettin' sick, changing work schedules, and sleeping all day due to an infection that just wouldn't go away! But that's no excuse for not updating or anything so... I printed out the three chapters of this story and wrote, wrote, wrote at work! So now I have one chapter to put up... yes, I know... only one. Not enough. But it won't be the end of this chapter or this author to be! And with how mean I'm being to Gaara... I owe it to him to keep this story afloat... as much as I can, that is. So here's the reviews since the last chapter was put up!))

XxBloodyRiverxX

Nice, Youko though? What does that even mean? I looked it up, and I didn't  
get an answer, it wasn't in the online translate site when I was bored last  
week and looking up random names... and thanks for answering my review, that  
answered my question. Oh, and INSANITY ROCKS! We all suffer from insanity, and  
the ones who deny it are the ones that are the most insane!

((I think it's a classification of fox demon from Yu Yu Hakusho... at least, that's what I think I heard one time... maybe from nonobadpup at . check her out because her doujinshi rocks! lol and yes, so does insanity.))

Gaara-frenzy

the crazy people are always the more interesting ones. awesome story!! i hope  
you update soon!! XD

((yes... I'll update... six months later *cries in her cheerios* but I'm glad you like my story, Gaara-frenzy!))

Darkemberz

this is one of the most interesting concepts for a fanfic I have ever read! I  
can't wait till the next chapter :) love your story!!

((yay! my story has an interesting concept! *huggles Darkemberz* ))

((Alrighty then! Here's the next chapter. I will say that Gaara was driven partly insane due to himself... but mostly because of what I just put him through))

Chapter 4: To Drive Yourself Insane

Gaara had used his sand to teleport himself away from the girl, the crazy female that told him to call her "Youko". He wanted blood, craved it with a passion, needed it just as badly as the air he breathed.

'Now, now now, NOW!!' his inner demon urged. That unfortunate soul was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it did the trick. And all it took was an idiot and the imagination to put Youko under his thrusting body.

After the deed was done, blood dripped off of his body and he stalked away from what was left of the corpse. Gaara tried to clear his mind. He didn't know where that image came from. He was only supposed to care about her life essence that would stain the earth red. However, the only fluids that his brain was focusing on was not that beautiful crimson shade. Nor did it come from scratches, gashes, or squeezing her brains out through her eye sockets.

The demon carrier wondered what it would be like to see Youko's face twisted in fear, her lithe body half-naked and shaking from so much raw terror that she immediately sought someone to comfort her. A spark of possession shot through him. Would he kill that person who gave her their arms to blanket her from the cold of fear? Perhaps he would be the one to protect her from such emotions.

She'd already hugged him. Even kissed him. She wrapped herself around him like some kind of stripper pole. Why wouldn't she go to him for help?

'Maybe because I told her to die...' he thought before shaking his head.

The girl had no problem imposing upon his being when it came to her opinion. Youko said what she wanted and took his words in stride. Very annoying but what was worse was that he actually... maybe... kind of... just a little bit... wanted to be her ninja-in-shining-armor.

Gaara needed to kill again, to shed more blood. What he'd already bathed in had dried and was flaking off of his body. He never had to do more than one murder per night. Not when it came to clearing his thoughts. But jeez, his sand was itching for more crimson relief.

'This is crazy! This is--! ... it's all HER fault! She's doing this to me, making me care enough to kill for her twice! Youko's a dead girl, she shouldn't be doing this to me! I shouldn't be losing control of myself to TWO creatures, one is more than enough!' Gaara closed his eyes tightly against the ray of emotions threatening his confused state. 'No... this... I won't allow it. My body, my rules. I'll just kill her again. Make sure I break her legs so if she lives again, she won't be able to come back to me. Her arms too. And her neck... Yes, I'll crush all of her bones into powder, drain all the fluids from her body... bury her six feet under with sand in all of her crevices. That pest will never bother me again. She'll never be able to confuse me... never...!'

Psychotic laughter leaked from his lips and he gazed at the moon with crazed eyes. The next time he saw her, he vowed to kill her without blinking. He would bathe in her blood and finally be rid of the curse that she'd placed on his thought process.

Youko looked at Gaara from her position on a high roof top. Her eyes narrowed softly as she listened to his laughter. A small smirk crossed her features and she brushed a piece of her hair out of her , the young female walked to the other side of the roof and laid down.

Desert nights were as dangerous as the days. Luckily, she'd gone home and grabbed a blanket and a bag of fresh clothes and pajamas that she could wear however she wanted. Her parents were out looking for her so she didn't have to deal with their crap. Her bra glistened as she breathed calmly. Pajama bottoms adorned her hips and legs, dark green plaid contrasting with the silver undergarment strapped to her chest.

As she snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, her eyes met the twinkling stars above. 'Come get me while you still can, Gaara-love. Because if you take too long, I might move on to another who will want to hold my interest.' she thought, only meaning half of it.

Fickle as the moon, everyone grew bored eventually. But she was certain that she would never tire of the red-haired sand god. Despite how long he took. He was too fun to mess with and there was still so much for her to teach him. Far too much to just let him bore her into such fickleness. And slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

((alrighty, for those who're still with me, please please PLEASE... read and review! Give me imput or maybe ideas of what you want to happen... I have my own ideas... somewhere... but imput is always welcome!))


	5. Dooms Day

((I'm currently at work and I've got two chapters done and working on the seventh... so I'm putting chapter 5 and 6 up right now... I only got one review but it's nice to know that everybody who had been following the story... didn't die waiting for me to continue. so here's the review))

Gaara-frenzy

hehehehehe gaara will try to kill her and as bad as it is for his mass

murdering reputation im sure he'll fail. but maybe he'll get something else

out of trying hehehe. still awesome!! i hope you update soon!! XD

((Okay well... here's the first of two chapters written at work!))

Chapter 5: Dooms Day

The sun broke over the horizon. A rainbow spread across the sky and the only interruptions were a few pink clouds. It's magnificence was lost on all the citizens of Suna who were sound asleep in their beds. All but two. One to the North; the other to the South.

Emerald and seafoam clashed against the multicolored skies. Both gazed on in dead-set determination. The sun gleamed upon their faces, the expressions polar opposites. The female radiated confidence and smirked at the beginning of the new day. The male glared into the rising sun, preparing himself for what he had to do to maintain his sanity. Or what was left of it. Yes, it was the beginning of the end.

Gaara looked everywhere for Youko. He sought all the signs. Blushing men gossiping like women, furious women plotting revenge like angry men. The shine of her bra that could be seen from any roof top in Suna if he had been searching when she was on a random roof. But none of the right signals were there.

Then he got an idea and teleported to where he'd stalked her just yesterday. And lo-and-behold, there the vixen waited. She eyed him coyly. "About time, dearie. I'm beginning to get sunburned."

Gaara got into position. Time to kill, time to maim, to soak his sands with crimson comfort. His very aura was stained with malice.

But did that bother Youko? Hell no. She simply stood up from her place on the warm sand. The young woman stretched her body, bending her back at an almost impossible angle as she shut her jewel-tone eyes in contentment. In pleasure.

And Gaara's mint orbs absorbed all of the contours of her sleek body. Her skin was pale compared to the other inhabitants of Sunagakure, the tops of her breasts, shoulders, and shoulder blades were a light red color. Sweat glistened on her neck and cleavage. Of course, the wind had to pick up just then and sweep through her short dark chocolate locks.

Youko giggled and strutted to face him head on. "See something you like?" she purred intimately.

Obviously, the flame-haired sand demon denied it by kicking up a sandstorm around the two. Trying to intimidate her and make the girl fear him as she rightly should.

However, that's not the way she rolled. Her eyes traveled South instead and a smirk lit up her face. "Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Youko blinked one second. The next, she was suspended in midair by a ring of sand that had wrapped around her throat. Her body dangled in the air as she gazed down at Gaara. He held only one hand up towards her, palm facing his victim.

But she STILL wasn't afraid. Her pupils weren't dilated. Her sweat wasn't a cold sweat from fear, not that the desert sun would allow anything to be cold. But nothing showed how terrified she should have been.

Calm as can be, sand burning into her neck, Youko watched and waited to see what Gaara would do next. He brought her a bit closer. If he was going to kill her, he needed to get a few answers first.

"You were foolish to challenge me. But I know that you expected me to kill you again. It was only a matter of time. But why play such a stupid game when you were destined to lose?"

He loosened up on the binding so she could answer. "You and I both know the truth-- to kill someone who shows no fear is a turn off for you. And because I've already died once, I was reborn as someone who cannot be frightened of death. Especially if my intimidation mate is my murderer."

The sand collar tightened. "You will die today. Make no mistake. But as for how and when... well, that's up to me."

"You're an all-business sort of guy, love. If you'd planned on truly destroying my life, I wouldn't be breathing now. So you have something else in mind," Youko rasped softly passed the tightness.

Gaara grinned. The mystery would be solved through his actions. He wound his sand around her wrists and put them behind her back before bringing her close. "Nothing like a little experimentation," he whispered ruthlessly.


	6. One Experiment Too Many

Chapter 6: One Experiment Too Many

Heart thumping wildly against her ribcage, labored breathing, mind spinning... yet none of it was from the fear of dying. No, instead these reactions were directly related to Youko's anticipation of what was coming next. Experimentation? Perhaps he meant something like torture? Would Gaara try that sort of tactic to prod terror into her eyes? She could only guess as she awaited the sand god's promise of "experimentation".

So close they were that the dead-girl-hanging could feel his breath, his external heat on her body. Smell his desert rain scent of masculinity. See the slight interest in his eyes as he seemed to calculate on where to start first.

Gaara had never been interested in the female physique before. Not that anyone would have shown him or taught him if he asked about it. All of Suna would be afraid to give him such information, let alone get near him long enough to show him. They would be too concerned with the possibility of Shukaku becoming entranced with young females as victims. And he'd seen how Temari treated Kankuro when she caught him looking at girls "the wrong way". Not that she would do that to him but he was better safe than sorry. No... now, out here, a few miles outside of the gates of Sunagakure... it was perfect for finding the answers of the millions of questions suddenly buzzing about his mind.

A kunai of sand formed in his hand and Gaara used the sharp edge to slice the delicate fabric off her chest. Gravity assisted by causing what was left of the brasserie to slide to her bound wrists. The soft mounds of flesh that had been restrained by the silken material were free from their bondage and bounced gently as a result of sudden freedom.

The curious boy then noticed a circle in the middle of each breast. He himself had them but these looked a little different. Youko's were bigger and slightly puffy due to the size of her boobs. And in the very center, a small piece of flesh jutted out even further. When he touched it, he noted that it was stiff and firm. And made her let out a strange low sound that was similar to when Kankuro was fantasizing about girls in his room. However, the only difference was that his brother had magazines with girls on the cover to help him along with his daydreams.

"What are you dreaming about?" Gaara asked, actually interested in the answer.

Youko looked at him through half-lidded eyes, a deep-set blush covered her face. Confident as she was, this girl was definitely no slut. She could cling to men one second and let them go the next. She drew all eyes to her glorious body and didn't mind bold gazes. She could blanket herself around men just to make them uncomfortable with her being partly dressed. But her body and blood were virgin territory. "D-dreaming?" she asked back. The emotions were too new to this innocent vessel. Even if Youko's spirit was as sinful as Satan, an untouched body would always affect her in that way that made her feel pure again.

He found another approach to get his desired result. "Who is on your mind right now?"

The emerald orbs locked on to his mint. Her arms moved slightly, obviously wanting to get rid of her chains of sand. But it was futile so in the end, she had to make due with wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing him into a fully intentional liplock.

Holy cow, if Gaara was interested before, now he was flat-out confused. Her lips... were against his... why? She'd kissed his cheek before, sure, but she had been teasing him... wasn't she? Yeah, there was no way that this deranged zombie girl would do something so... so loving to someone like him. But then again... when was the last time he'd taken a breath? And why were his arms around her slender body, his hands gripping her buttocks so tightly? And his hips... they were... oohhh...

Youko's lips finally withdrew from Gaara's, tossing her head back to cry out in ecstasy. His lips nudged around before finding the crest of one finely pebbled nipple, latching on and suckling hard.

She gave a sharp yelp at the initiative that the sandman took. And she ground down against the bulge in his pants. A burst of sand dropped Youko to the desert floor and left her looking for a missing sand god in confusion.


	7. Desperate Act

(( okay, I got chapter seven finished and figured that I should put it up now... I am so mean to Gaara...))

Chapter 7: Desperate Act

So much pain plagued Gaara that he was certain that he would keel over any second! This was worse compared to the shattered feelings of hope when he tried to give one of the local kids medicine. It ranked as high as the night Yashimaru betrayed him when he was already so vulnerable he felt his tender heart would just stop beating.

How could something that had felt so wonderful torment him for ceasing in the actions that would lead to things that were never meant for a monster? Something that could never be his?

Tears stung at his eyes as he tried to get passed the suffering. This was horrible! Horrible, horrible, HOR-RI-BLE! What could you take for an ache like this?! Ibuprofen helped headaches, antacid cured heartburn, and special herbs assisted in the healing of stomachaches. But what could you do to relieve such misery!?

Close to begging for someone to find a way to kill him, Gaara failed to notice his brother enter his room. It wasn't until Kankuro spoke up that the sand demon vessel knew he wasn't alone.

"Ew, you really should take care of that before you rip a hole in your pants..."

Gaara looked up at Kankuro and glared silently. But he soon found out that a glare with tears looks more like you're just pouting. An adorable gesture coming from the scourge of the desert.

And the kabuki puppet master just couldn't help eating it up. "Aw... go ahead and tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Apparently, seeing Gaara in such a compromising situation loosened him up towards the boy who usually scared the Hell out of him.

As the on in the position of compromise, the youngest of the Sand siblings could not turn down help. Now he just had to find a way not to look like a total loser or his elder brother would spread it around town.

"I... was thinking... but I don't know how this happened--"

"Was it about a girl?" Kankuro asked. When it was visually obvious that Gaara was reluctant to confess, he added, "This happens to everyone, demon and human. It's totally normal. I mean, just look at me. I do it all the time."

"And Temari beats you up every time..." Gaara mumbled, not feeling at all better about his little "problem" since Kankuro compared himself to "normal". Inside his mind, he thought, ' I don't want to be like him...!'

"Only when I'm checking girls out. But she's never walked in on me "fixing my problem". If you know what I mean." Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making his face paint move as well.

The redhead sighed. "It's not like I like her or anything. I was just going to scare her enough to kill her. I had my sand poised to crush her throat. But..."

"But you couldn't do it?" That was a first for anyone who knew the kill-happy psychopath.

Gaara shook his head. "No! That's not it! I just... why?!"

"It's just a part of life and it's perfectly natural--"

Sand wrapped around Kankuro's throat and squeezed tightly. "That! Right there...!" Gaara pointed at his brother's face in excitement. "Fear! She never... she doesn't... isn't scared of me! It doesn't make sense! Your eyes show me how scared you are!"

Yeah, Kankuro was scared. If he didn't have as much control over himself, he probably would have emptied his bowels and bladder. Try as he might, the puppeteer just couldn't hide it. He didn't want to die and Gaara... he was shouting. Yet another first that he'd gotten the distinct pleasure of experiencing.

The sand demon carrier released his brother and slumped to the ground. "WHY!? Her eyes have never looked like yours! She locks her gaze with mind! She talks to me about anything she can think of with a clear voice that doesn't stumble over words! And then that girl... smiled at me... k-kissed me..."

Kankuro's eyes widened. Gaara was getting some action while he wasn't even dating? How unfair was that? "And?" he pressed. If life was going to suck for him right now, he might as well learn the details of Gaara's first crush .

But he didn't get the answer he wanted. Instead, the sand god looked at Kankuro. "What should I do? I have to kill her before this goes too far!"

"Wait... just listen to me and follow my directions. I have an idea for you to get what you want and not kill her."

"But she said that I've already killed her..." Gaara mumbled before shaking his head. "Whatever... just tell me what to do." And he would decide what to do from there."

((See, I am totally not being nice to Gaara... I even made him get caught with a stiffy by Kankuro! But at least the two are acting more like brothers... a blessing in disguise? Let's just hope Kankuro keeps his mouth shut))


	8. Come Find Me

((Okay, this is the longest chapter by far so read and review! Seriously, I'm not joking. I need more input and people to tell me how seriously messed up I am.

Well, all this time, I've been dishin' crap to poor Gaara-chan. But I figured it was time to sling some Youko's way. So I decided to make Gaara a hero in this chapter. And let me tell you, he wore the tights well. So without further ado, here's chapter 8. I only own Youko))

Chapter 8: Come Find Me

Youko wandered the streets of Suna aimlessly. Gaara had vanished during their fraternizing. Disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. But before he left her, she'd caught a glimpse of his face. Flushed cheeks, mouth agape as he tried to catch his breath, glazed eyes. But in those lust-encased orbs, a flash of uncertainty sparked. And while she was sure that it wasn't her person he was unsure about, her eyes saw that spark blaze into an explosion of confusion and shame that probably triggered that dramatic escape.

'But why would he feel that way? Virgin or not, all guys are ready for the ultimate intimacy. I'm the one who should be second-guessing this... he felt so large in his pants that he'll probably split my poor untouched body in half!' she wondered, feeling the angry ache in her loins that only came from unfulfilled passions. She ignored the swell of her bra-clad breasts as she kept looking for the redhead.

As she rounded yet another corner, a plank of wood slammed against the top of her head. Now she had two areas on her body that hurt like a bitch. And one of them made her black out and crumple to the ground.

"And you're sure that that will work?" Gaara asked, trying to understand everything that Kankuro had just unleashed.

The puppeteer sighed. "Yes! For the tenth time, yes! Why do you doubt my genius so much?" The look he got made him continue. "Anyway, I've read enough magazines to know what I'm talking about."

Gaara scratched his head, still uncertain. But Kankuro was the one "educated" in these situations. Perhaps he should go against his better judgment and just take the advice. So as he exited the room, he muttered, "When I become Kazekage, I might make you one of my advisors."

Kankuro watched his brother's departure with wide-eyed surprise. That was almost... nice of him if you didn't take into consideration the scowl that just HAD to have been plastered onto the youth's face and the slightly ungrateful tone of his voice.

Youko awoke to severe pain in the back of her head. Tears stung at her eyes as she tried to get a lock on exactly where she was. The walls were dark and glittered in the light of the small fire so it was a simple guess that she was currently underground. There was no windows and only one door for an entrance... or an escape. Too bad her wrists and ankles were bound and she was laying on the cold, slightly muddy floor. Looking for any sign of human existence, she discovered no one. The room was bare, the poor girl might as well have been the only piece of furniture.

"Hello?" she called out. The room could have some sort of jutsu over it to soundproof it but she didn't care. "Hey! Whoever bashed me over the head better let me out! Then I'll only take off ONE of their limbs!" Boy, empty threats sure made her feel better.

A man's face slowly faded into view. A crazed happy look saturated his face and he began to laugh. "Nope... not gonna let ya out lookin' like that. Deal's done. Gotta tame ya before he comes..."

"Before who comes? Tame? What's going on, you crazy old bat?!" Youko asked him.

But he simply giggled, replying, "Too flashy, so showy. Been paid good money for the cocky vixen. Pray that ya haven't been cock-happy, little slut. He won't be pleased if ya gave yer only gift to some street hustler willin' to feed ya... time to tame, time ta make ya the perfect mistress, perfect wife!"

Youko closed her eyes as the man... as her body's father leapt at her to begin his "training". 'DAMNIT!!' she screamed in her mind.

But nothing came. After a few moments, her emerald eyes opened to find sand. Lots of sand. And the insane old man was knocked out against the wall-- the sand had made him crash against the cold stone borders of the room.

Looking up from the fallen man, there stood Gaara. His seafoam eyes glared at her from the darkness that the fire didn't reach. She didn't know how he got in there without using the door, nor did she care.

'You came to help me?" That was the biggest mystery. The sand demon said that he wanted to kill her. Since he couldn't do it himself, this would have been the absolute best way to kill her without killing her. After all, a hell-on-earth is the best way to kill someone who isn't scared of death.

Gaara had no trouble finding Youko. It was kind of like he had a sudden lock on her. Anywhere in the village, he knew exactly where she was. So when he noticed that she'd gone to some place she'd never been, he wanted to see what was going on.

He snuck into the house as easy as taking lives. The entire place reeked of blood and really got the adrenaline running. However, he exercised control and passed the room that seemed to be soaked in a woman's blood. He focused on Youko's life signal, noting that she had gone into the basement... with a guy.

That angered the Shukaku vessel. How dare she shack up with some creep after what had conspired between them! Was she that hot that she had to shack up with any guy on the street?! He followed in anger, determined to get some sort of answer from her. By ANY means necessary. He was outside the door when he heard voices. One was his Youko.

Gaara shook his head of that thought. Youko wasn't HIS, she was HERS alone. No one owned her. That spitfire wouldn't let any man possess her.

The other voice was that of an old man. And immediately, he knew that she'd been kidnapped or taken hostage. Something stupid like that. The sand demon wasn't exactly "Suna's most wanted" but he was better than some geezer. There was no way she'd cheat on him with a walking corpse. He bit his cheek hard. He HAD to stop thinking that way.

At a shout from the old man, Gaara made his move. Using a jutsu, he turned his body into sand and leaked into the room through the cracks of the door. The kidnapper was tossed into the wall, it was so solid that no sound could be heard besides two low thuds. He'd hit his head against the wall so he wasn't getting up any time soon.

Then the redhead looked at the girl. Her wrists and ankles were tied. Another bra replaced the silver he'd sliced off earlier. The hard nubs poked through the black material proudly. Her skin, her pale skin, was covered in dirt like she'd been dragged through the filthiest alleys.

Youko's bright green orbs were closed as if expecting something to lash out at her. And Gaara, call him crazy, was sure that there were tears in the corners. When whatever she expected to happen didn't, the girl opened them and first, her eyes locked on the sand and the man. Second, they traveled up his own body. But it wasn't normal, she wasn't checking him out. Third, her emerald caught his seafoam and clung to them almost desperately.

"You came to help me?" Her voice was that of disbelief. Of surprise. Of... happiness?

He crossed his arms. Maybe he was but Kankuro DID advise him to take advantage of certain situations so he opened the negotiations. "Depends on what you'll give me."

"What do you want?" Youko asked.

Gaara knew what he wanted but he didn't want to go too high in the bargaining. "What do you have?"

An almost sultry look flashed in her eyes but it soon vanished. It almost became despair. Like she was extremely sad or thought something was hopeless. "I only have me, Gaara... but I won't turn myself into anyone's slave."

He noted that she didn't call him "Gaara-love". So he went for it. "One date."

When Youko's eyes looked at him in confusion, Gaara sighed. "I'll get you out of here for the price of one date."

Then he looked away. "Better give me your answer before that old geezer wakes up. I won't knock him out twice." So what if he'd make the man pass out as many times as it took? She didn't need to know that.

He started blushing as soon as she started giggling. What the Hell was she laughing about? Was it really such a strange demand?

Youko couldn't help it. He could have asked for anything in the world. Except for her being his slave. And all he wanted was a single date? If he didn't run from the desert then they probably would have had sex... but all he wanted was a DATE?! It was just too funny!

But the girl calmed down as soon as possible. After all, she did have to answer him. "How about two dates?" she bargained.

He looked at her with such wide innocent eyes. Youko wanted to kiss him again. And the light blush was a good touch. So she explained, "Well, the first date is always the most awkward. You wouldn't have any fun until the second. And I'll even throw in good-night kisses. In the end, she was teasing... sort of.

But Gaara took the bait.

The sand weilder nodded in agreement. It was more than he'd started with. Which meant one of two things. She was either a horrible negotiator or it was what they both wanted. But so long as he got the better end of the stick, what was he contemplating for? It wasn't like he was complaining.

"Fine." The deal was made and, with a sand kunai, he cut off the rope that bound her wrists. But just as he was getting to her ankles, a low groan brought both of their attentions to Youko's "father". He was beginning to stir.

Gaara wasn't expecting it. It was a total surprise and just about knocked him on his ass. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Before his senses returned to him, he placed his hands on her thin waist and used his sand to take them away from the awakening man and the dungeon he'd locked his daughter in.


End file.
